


February 14 1982

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Evicted, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Post-War, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Remus can no longer pay for his apartment, so he's cleaning it out. But what he comes across in the hall closet, he was not prepared for. Taking a trip down memory lane reminds him it's his first Valentines Day since That Halloween.





	February 14 1982

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Have some tears

Remus was clearing out his old apartment. The war was over. His friends gone. His boyfriend gone. He didn’t have anyone left here to stay for. Besides, James and Sirius had been helping him pay for this place when he was between jobs, and the werewolf had run out of money.

He had packed up most everything at this point. All that was left was the hall closet. And he hadn’t been prepared for what he found. Memories. Painful ones. Ones that were now tainted by the crimes, atrocities, Sirius committed.

Remus’ hands brushed the leather jacket Sirius had pretended to forget at the apartment. It still smelled like him. Cigarettes, motor oil, and Stetson Cologne. Remus breathed the mixture in deeply, despite himself, as tears glide, unnoticed, down the man’s face. Letting the jacket swing on the hanger, Remus reached up and retrieved a beat up converse box off the shelf. 

The first thing he saw was a letter he remembered Sirius wrote him, asking him out. The presence of the paper was startling, and the box slipped to the floor, items like photos and sentimental objects scattering across the floor.

A photo of Sirius’ motor bike. What had happened to that?

Remus and Sirius, in muggle suits, smiling and kissing at the Potter wedding. Merlin, they’d been so happy. Felt invincible. Remus actually, in the moment the photo captured, believed he’d be okay and they’d all make it out of this war. 

His mother’s obituary. He was glad she had lived long enough to see his carefully built life topple like a card tower. It would have broken her heart. She’d wanted so much for him, and he had let her down.

His O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results. He hadn’t done nearly as well as James or Sirius, but he’d done well enough to continue with the classes he really liked, mainly Charms and DADA. They had actually given him hope that he could make something of himself.

A four leaf clover Peter had found. That kid wasn’t a fighter, but damn he could find exactly what they needed. That had always been his role in their pranks. And he had found Sirius. And now he was gone. Just like everyone else.

The watch his father had given him for his 17th birthday. It had been in the Lupin family for several generations. He didn’t think he would get it, given his affliction. But Da handed it to him, ignoring all protest, insisting he was still a Lupin male.

The ring Sirius had given him, with the Black vrest. It had been Alphards. And Sirius had given it to him as a promise ring. A commitment to propose properly after the war. Something that'll never happen now.

And finally, Remus came across the tickets to an art gallery opening, scheduled for Valentine’s Day, a date for him and Sirius. Looking at the countdown printed on the magic tickets, Remus sees 0. Oh, Merlin, that means today... No, it couldn’t be. Remus must have lost track of the date. Thanks to a time keeping spell, the date appears before him. The silence that had blanketed the apartment all day is utterly shattered by the strangled sob forcing itself out of a broken man.

An equally broken man sobs as he begs for forgiveness into the nothing of a hell jail on an island.

Today is Valentine’s Day 1982. The first of many tainted with hate and heartache. The first of the rest of their lives.


End file.
